Duran Duran - (1982) - The Rio Tour
1980: megahype 1981: first uk ·''' faster than light '''· first european ·''' first american '''· first german ·''' careless memories 1982-84: rio '''· tracks across america ·''' sing blue silver 1987-89: strange behaviour '''· glass spider ·''' secret caravan '''· big live thing ·''' european summer festival 1990-95: an acoustic evening '''· dilate your mind ·''' radio station festival 1997-99: ultra chrome, latex and steel '''· greatest and latest ·''' let it flow 2000-01: pop trash '''· up close and personal 2003-06: reunion ·''' astronaut 2007-09: red carpet massacre '''· summer 2009 2011-12: all you need is now · 2015-18: paper gods 'Tour dates: ' *1982-04-15 Adelaide (Australia), Barton Town Hall *1982-04-17 Melbourne (Australia), Palais Theatre *[- 18 April: Melbourne (Australia)|[1982-04-18 Melbourne (Australia), Palais Theatre]] *1982-04-20 Brisbane (Australia), Festival Hall *1982-04-21 Sydney (Australia), Hodern Pavillion *1982-04-22 Sydney (Australia), Hodern Pavillion *[- 25 April: Tokyo (Japan)|[1982-04-25 Tokyo (Japan), Nihon Seinenkan Hall]] *1982-04-26 Osaka (Japan), Banpaku *1982-04-27 Nagoya (Japan), Kinro Kaikan *[- 28 April: Tokyo (Japan)|[1982-04-28 Tokyo (Japan), Sun Plaza]] *[- 1 May: Tokyo (Japan)|[1982-05-01 Tokyo (Japan), Shibuya Kokaido]] *[- 23 June: Cedar Grove, NJ (USA)|[1982-06-23 Cedar Grove, NJ (USA), Meadow Bank]] *[- 24 June: Washington, DC (USA)|[1982-06-24 Washington, DC (USA), Ontario Theatre]] *1982-06-25 New York, NY (USA), Pier 42 *1982-06-26 Philadelphia, PA (USA), Mann Music Center *1982-06-29 Long Island, NY (USA), North Stage Theater *1982-07-01 New York, NY (USA), Chance *1982-07-02 New York, NY (USA), Peppermint Lounge *1982-07-03 Boston, MA (USA), Paradise *1982-07-05 Montreal, QC (Canada), Le Club *1982-07-06 Toronto, ON (Canada), Concert Hall *1982-07-08 Pittsburg, PA (USA), Heaven *[- 9 July: Detroit, MI (USA)|[1982-07-09 Detroit, MI (USA), Clutch Cargo]] *1982-07-10 Chicago, IL (USA), Parkwest *1982-07-11 Milwaukee, WI (USA), Palms *1982-07-14 Minneapolis, MN (USA), 1st Avenue *1982-07-16 Winnipeg, MB (Canada), Playhouse *1982-07-18 Edmonton, AB (Canada), Dinwoodie Lounge *1982-07-19 Calgary, AB (Canada), McEwan Hall Ballroom *1982-07-21 Vancouver, BC (Canada), Commodore Ballroom *1982-07-23 Seattle, WA (USA), Showbox Theater *1982-07-25 San Francisco, CA (USA), Kabuki Theater *[- 27 July: Los Angeles, CA (USA)|[1982-07-27 Los Angeles, CA (USA), Greek Theater]] *[- 23 September: Stockholm (Sweden)|[1982-09-23 Stockholm (Sweden), Draken Theatre]] *1982-09-24 Stockholm (Sweden), Draken Theatre *1982-09-25 Oslo (Norway), Drammenshallen *1982-09-27 Turku (Finland), Turku Concert House *[- 28 September: Helsinki (Finland)|[1982-09-28 Helsinki (Finland), Kulttwritalo]] *1982-09-30 Copenhagen (Denmark), Falkoner Theatre *1982-10-02 Hannover (Germany), Rotation *1982-10-03 Bochum (Germany), Zeche *[- 4 October: Hamburg (Germany)|[1982-10-04 Hamburg (Germany), Trinity]] *1982-10-05 Berlin (Germany), Sektor *1982-10-06 Stuttgart (Germany, Oz *1982-10-07 Munich (Germany), Alabamahalle *cancelled* *1982-10-08 Bonn (Germany), Rheinterassen *cancelled* *1982-10-10 Darmstadt (Germany), Lopos Werkstatt *cancelled* *1982-10-12 Utrecht (The Netherlands), Music Center *1982-10-13 Deinze (Belgium), Brielpoort *1982-10-14 Paris (France), La Palace *1982-10-17 Porto (Portugal), Pavilhão Inf. Sagres *1982-10-18 Lisbon (Portugal), Cascais Pavillion *1982-10-20 Oporto (Portugal), Infante de Sagres Pavillion *[- 30 October: Dundee (UK)|[1982-10-30 Dundee (UK), Caird Hall]] *[- 31 October: Glasgow (UK)|[1982-10-31 Glasgow (UK), Apollo]] *1982-11-01 Edinburgh (UK), Playhouse *1982-11-03 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon *[- 4 November: London (UK)|[1982-11-04 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon]] *1982-11-05 Manchester (UK), Apollo *[- 6 November: Manchester (UK)|[1982-11-06 Manchester (UK), Apollo]] *1982-11-08 Leicester (UK), De Monfort Hall *1982-11-09 Liverpool (UK), Empire Theatre *1982-11-10 Liverpool (UK), Empire Theatre *1982-11-11 Newcastle (UK), City Hall *1982-11-12 Newcastle (UK), City Hall *1982-11-14 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon *[- 15 November: London (UK)|[1982-11-15 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon]] *[- 16 November: London (UK)|[1982-11-16 London (UK), Hammersmith Odeon]] *[- 18 November: Shepton Mallet (UK)|[1982-11-18 Shepton Mallet (UK), Showering Pavillion]] *1982-11-19 Brighton (UK), Brighton Centre *1982-11-20 Southampton (UK), Gaumont *1982-11-21 Southampton (UK), Gaumont *[- 22 November: St. Austell (UK)|[1982-11-22 St. Austell (UK), Cornwall Coliseum]] *1982-11-24 Gloucester (UK), Leisure Centre *1982-11-25 Birmingham (UK), Odeon *1982-11-26 Birmingham (UK), Odeon *1982-11-27 Birmingham (UK), Odeon *1982-11-29 Leeds (UK), Queens Hall *1982-11-30 Birmingham (UK), Odeon *[- 1 December 1982: Birmingham (UK)|[1982-12-01 Birmingham (UK), Odeon]] Category:Duran Duran Tours